


A Sweet Memory

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, There are other characters but they're not as important, and is sleep deprived, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Opening day </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Can you believe it Phil?" Clint breathes smiling eyes bright and hair catching the sunlight. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"No." Phil says sourly making Clint laugh and give him a kiss<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   <em>Phil never wanted the coffee shop but now it's the closest thing to Clint he has.</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Memory

_Opening day_

_"Can you believe it Phil?" Clint breathes smiling eyes bright and hair catching the sunlight._

_"No." Phil says sourly making Clint laugh and give him a kiss and Phil tries to act like that wasn't his end game anyway_

* * *

 "Phil." Alisa greets " a double Mocca Chocca Loca." 

"Coming right up." Phil says calmly. 

"You know I've been meaning to ask what's up with the name," Alisa says,brown hair highlighted with red swirling as she gestures, "I mean  _Of Old and New w_ hat's that suppose to mean?" 

"It was joke between me and my husband." Phil explains memory as bittersweet as always.

* * *

_"Okay Phil we need to think of a name." Clint said._

_"Are you still thinking about the coffee shop." Phil says turning over to find himself eye to eye with Clint._

_"Yes." Clint says smiling." How about Bows and Arrows." Clint's obsession with archery had suprised Phil a bit ,at first but since that had been about 48 years ago,Phil had gotten use to it._

_"That'll scare everyone away." Phil points out against his will making Clint eyes light up._

_"Aww you do care." Clint teases "how about of Old(Clint points at Phil) and New (points at himself)."_

_"I'll show you how old I am."Phil growls and enjoys making his husand scream just a bit more than usual._

_It doesn't change Clint mind and Of Old and New stays the name._

* * *

"So Mr.Coulson what made you wantt to have a coffee shop?" Donny says writing in his notepad 

"It wasn't really my idea."

* * *

 " _Come on Phil," Clint says smiling "a coffee shop is a great idea."_

_Phil hopes his glare conveys what a bad idea it really is because 1)Neither Phil or Clint is in their prime at 69 and 78 respectfully and 2) Two use to be teachers aren't extactly prime coffee shop material._

_11 months later he knows the glare didn't convey as much as it should have._

* * *

 "What was your wedding like?" Penny asks one day when there are few customers. 

"It was alright."

* * *

_"Good?" Clint asks_

_"Perfect." Phil says leaning over and kissing him on the dance floor._

* * *

 "Coulson," Bradley greets "how are you?"

"Fine" Phil asks making Bradley his usual. 

"The girlfriend's a bit upset." Bradley says unpromted shoulders dropping. "I forgot our anniversary." Phil gives him an eyebrow raise.. "What should I do?" Bradley asks and Phil just wanted a day of peace but the idea of not giving advice makes him feel like a jackass.

"Well I never forgot our anniversary but my husband,then boyfriend did."

* * *

_"Phil what's wrong?" Clint asks knowing Phil do well for his mask to do any good._

_"It's a stupid thing to be upset about." Phil says and it is._

_"No come on tell me."_

_"It's our anniversary." Phil says_

_"Oh shit.. It is isn't it." Clint says running out the office door "I'll fix this!" He shouts as he leaves._

* * *

 "What happened afterwards?" Bradley asks  

"I came home to find a candlelight dinner,"Phil says smiling fondly "and a ring."

"Okay thanks." Bradley says getting his coffee and staring at the miracle of Phil Coulson smiling

* * *

 

"Hi Mr.Coulson." Penny says as she walks in cheerfully waving green eyes shining with teenage optimism black hair pulled back.

"Penny." Phil says curtly making her smile. 

"What? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed." Phil doesn't have the heart to tell her that everyday he does because Clint isn't there to make sure he doesn't get on his side.

* * *

_"You're hogging the covers again." Clint said the first time they feel asleep toghters._

_"So?" Phil says_

_"I'm cold."_

_"We'll come over here and we'll share body heat." Phil says hoping that it being dark as it was it would hide his blush._

_"Phil Coulson you charmer you."_

* * *

"Hello Phil." Martha says striding in carrying a box full of cookies,Martha was widowed around the same time Phil was so now they look out for each other.

"Hi Martha." Phil says giving her a rare smile.

"I've brought some cookies." Martha says needlessly

"Thanks." Phil says knowing that he'll just give them to the children in the street knowing they'll get more enjoyment from them than he would.

* * *

  _Phil come here." Clint demanded "Taste this." He says thrusting a fork towards him Phil takes a bit and takes a moment to sigh at the taste of ,what_   _feels like, a thousand choclate bubbles exploding in his mouth._

" _Good." Phil says and Clint had looked needlessly pleased with himself. "Your stuff is always good."_

_"Flattery will get you everywhere." Clint had said smiling and Phil wished he had enough courage to test it_

* * *

"Hi Clint." Phil says sitting beside the grave stone. "You know I've been thinking of you a lot lately...."

* * *

_"Mr.Coulson nice to meet you." Mr.Barton says eyes glinting making Phil get a bit hot under the collar._

_"Likewise." Phil says stiffly and he gets the feeling that Mr.Barton is laughing at him._


End file.
